


Raide

by Rosalius



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cyborgs, Dystopia, Fantasy, Future, Gen, One Shot, Utopia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-03 06:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalius/pseuds/Rosalius
Summary: Un monde qui vit paisiblement dans la joie et la bonne humeur pourtant il reste encore un enfant qui vie dans la détresse.





	Raide

**Author's Note:**

> Il s'agit ici d'un très court One Shot que j'ai écrit sur un coup de tête. :)

C'est l'histoire d'un triste petit enfant. Cet enfant vivait caché de tous, personne ne le connaissait ils ne connaissaient personne, mais sont monde étais d'une grande beauté.

Depuis près de 10 000 ans des Héros se succédèrent les uns après les autres. Chacun d’eux ont apporté le bonheur et la joie à tous les habitants, le malheur et la tristesse n’existait plus.

Pourtant ce petit était malheureux. Malheureux car il a vu une vision d'horreur, une vision qui l'a terrifié. Mais il était seul à avoir vue ça et il n'a jamais trouvé personne à qui en parler.

Un jour ce petit décida de sortir de sa zone, de partir loin d'où elle vivait. Cette petite-fille de seulement 12 ans à qui il lui manque son bras gauche s'aventura au cœur de la ville jusqu'à arriver au niveau de la grande place. Arrivé sur place elle regarda autour d’elle. Les rues étaient recouvertes de sable orange durci. De nombreux arbres planté tout autour et au cœur de la place offrais à chaque passant de l’ombre pour s’abrité du soleil. Les immeubles avaient un désigne épurer avec beaucoup de bois d'acacia et de béton blanc. On pouvait apercevoir au loin les buildings importants utilisant du métal comme matériaux de base avec certaine zone recouverte de verre.

Une femme en blouse blanche âgé entre 35 40 ans s'approchas de la petite et lui dit :

"Coucou toi, tu es perdu ? Tu es seule ?"

La petite ne dit rien. La femme poursuivie :

"Tu n’as pas de puce d’identification. C’est bizarre… Viens avec moi je vais te soigner, tout ira pour le mieux tu verras."

La petite déclina son offre mais la femme insistait et la petite dit.

"Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faite." La petite fit une pause avant de reprendre.

"Il y a trop d'espoir et de lumière en ce monde..."

La petit s'évanouit et la femme décida de la soigner.

Quelque semaine plus tard la petite se réveille avec un nouveau bras, un bras mécanique.

"AHHHH, C’est quoi ça, enlevez-moi ça ! Dit-elle effrayé en essayant d'arracher son bras.

Doucement, c’est ton nouveau bras, je l’ai moi-même conçu pour toi, tu l’aime ?" Dit la femme d'une douce voie.

"NAN ! Enlève-moi ça !

Et si…" La femme appuya sur des boutons situés sous une trappe sur le dos de la main. Une couche supplémentaire s'ajouta à la surface de son bras. Adoptant ainsi une apparence et une texture plus humaine.

"C'est mieux comme ça non ?" Dit-elle en souriant. La petite ne dit rien et regarda autour d'elle. A son chevet, de l'eau et des petits gâteaux. La petite attrape la bouteille d'un coup et la vida en quelque seconde. Elle dévora tous les gâteaux avant de se lever brusquement hors du lit.

La femme dit : "Doucement ma petite, tu viens de te réveiller, tu dois te ménager"

La petite répondit d'une voix vide d'émotion : 

"T'aurais jamais dû faire ça.

Ecoute princesse, je suis médecin prothésiste, mon but est de sauver des vies et de redonner le sourire au gens qui ont perdu leurs membres, je ne veux que ton bonheur, donc tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir ou à chercher à rejeter mon acte."

La petite regarda autour d'elle puis dit : "J'ai faim." L'expression de la petite restais encore vide. Aucune émotion, aucune expression. Rien. La petite semblait être vide.

La femme répondit : "Tout de suite, mais déjà dit-moi comment tu t'appelles, moi je m'appelle Éléonore, et toi ma chère ?"

La petite répondit avec un très léger sourire : "Red"

Éléonore : Rr-Red ? C'est très singulier comme prénom. Mais ça te va très bien. Surtout avec tes magnifiques cheveux rouges." Dit-elle en récupérant une boite en métal remplie de petits gâteaux.

Red : Ou suis-je ? Je reconnais pas cette ville.

Éléonore : On est loin de la capitale. Ici, personne ne te dérangera, tien des gâteaux prend du lait, le frigo est là-bas.

Red : Tu travailles pour l'armée ?

Éléonore : Plutôt dans le département HR. HR c'est pour Héroïque & Recherche. Dit-elle d'une douce voie avec une grand sourire. Je soigne des gens. Tel est mon travail. Haha.

Red : H… R… Je vois… Je peux venir avec toiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Dit-elle avec un énorme sourire. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît…

Éléonore : Bon très bien, j'en profiterais pour ajuster ton bras et vérifier si tu te portes bien avec quelque analyse.

Red fit un grand sourire avant de se retourner et récupérer une expression neutre.

Le lendemain matin Red pris son petit-déjeuner tout en regardant le journal télévisé, le présentateur annonçait la total disparition de la criminalité depuis plusieurs années grâce au merveilleux travail du département héroïque mondial.

Red marmonna tout bas : Pour l'instant.

Éléonore : Tu as fini mon cœur ? On doit y aller.

Red : Ouiiiiiii ! Dit-elle en arborant un grand sourire.

Éléonore était une grande femme aux cheveux blond bouclé des yeux vert avec des lunette, et un corps aux formes très ronde, de large cuisse et hanche sa peau étais très blanche. Elle portant des collant noir une jupe en jean, ainsi qu'un chemisier beige.  
Elles se dirigèrent vers le centre à l'aide d'un véhicule autonome. Les route étais très tranquille. La végétation était rependue de partout où cela était possible, même sur les murs et les toitures. Les habitations en étaient complètement recouvertes. La route était dans un métal blanc avec un revêtement anti-reflet ce qui leur donnais une teinte légèrement grisée.   
Une fois arrivé au pied d'un des plus hauts buildings de la ville après avoir franchis tous les protocoles de vérification et de sécurité, elles entrèrent dans une immense pièce remplie d'équipement robotisé.  
Il y avait des dizaines de bras de jambes accroché sur les murs. Un placard était rempli d'œil de cœur et autre organe artificiel. Ont pouvais même y voir des armes militaire dernier cri estampillé HR en doré.

Éléonore : Allonge-toi ici mon cœur. Tu n'as pas a t'inquiété, ça ne va pas te faire mal.

  
Red subit une batterie d'examens médical et le constat était plus alarmant. Son cœur était affaibli, ses yeux étaient en mauvaise état, ses os étais fragile, sa colonne vertébrale complètement tordue et brisée.

Un médecin pris la main d'Éléonore et lui dit : "T'inquiète Eli, on s'occuper de tous on va la remettre sur pied"

2 jours plus tard Red se réveilla avec un corps réparé, soigné, amplifié. Red venait de renaître.

Éléonore : Comment tu te sens mon cœur ?

Red : Merci, et.......

Éléonore : Et quoi mon cœur ?

Red : Je suis désolé

Éléonore : Désolé de quoi ?

Les médecins tombèrent au sol, leur jugulaire tranchée net par la main ensanglantée de Red.

Elle se dirigea vers les équipements militaires et débrancha sont bras gauche pour le remplacer par un modèle équipé d'arme. Elle fit de même pour chacun de ses membres.

Elle arborait un sourire jusqu'au oreille. Ses nouveaux yeux arboraient une iris rouge écarlate elle pris une veste en cuir noir. Avant de sortir de la salle elle dit.

Red : C'est pas de ta faute Éléonore, mais c'est comme ça, l'humanité en est la seule responsable.

Éléonore était à genoux, le regard fixé vers le sol. Incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

1 mois plus tard

Apres l'incident, 5 héros sont partie à la recherche de Red, 4 d'entre eux ont été retrouvés mort déchiqueté. Le 5ème Zack continue sa mission.   
Les journaux changèrent de ton, l'heure n'était plus à la joie et la bonne humeur, mais plutôt à la peur et à la chasse à l'homme. Il fallait stopper les massacres orchestrés par Red. Ecole brulé, village ravagé, hôpitaux pulvérisés. Et chaque humain dressé contre elle était retrouvé mort après avoir subi les pires de torture. Yeux crevé, membre broyé, poumon perforé. Certains étais même complètement pulvérisés il ne leur restant plus que les larmes pour exprimer leur douleur.

Quelque temps plus tard Zack mis la main sur Red.

Zack : Te voilà enfin ! Tu sais que je t'ai cherché partout ?

Red leva son bras en direction de Zack et tira une rafale de tirs. Mais Zack réussit à esquiver les tirs.

Red : Ah ! J'espère que tu seras le premier adversaire qui va me donner du fils à retordre. Tes collègues étaient ridiculement faibles.

Zack : Attend !...

Mais Red ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer. Les deux s'affrontaient brutalement pendant quelques minutes.

Red : J'ai rien contre...

Zack coupa sa parole et dit : Alors que veux-tu ?

Red : "L'équilibre " dit-elle avant de lui arracher le bras.

Zack : ARRRGGHHHH !

Red brula son corps.

Red : Arrête de chialer, je suis en train de cautérisé ta plaie.

Zack : Arrête… Pitié…

Red : Pitié ? Pff tu ne m'amuse plus. Crève.

Red brula vif Zack jusqu’à que mort s'en suive.

Red : Hmmm… Finalement t'étais pas si amusant que ça.

S'en suit de nombreuses tentatives pour stopper Red mais rien à faire.

Éléonore : Red…

Éléonore était dans son lieu de travail. Elle finissait d'équiper le prochain héro pour qu'il puisse partir arrêter Red. L'un de ses collègues, Peter, essayant de la réconforté.

Peter : Eli, il ne faut pas t'en vouloir. Tous ce que tu voulais c'était aider cette petite fille. Personne n'aurait pu se douter de ce qu'elle allait faire après.

Éléonore : Elle n'avait aucune famille, son corps a surement dû subir des atrocités. Si ça se trouve elle a même été vi…

Peter : Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ne te met pas dans cet état.

Éléonore : J'ai aidé à créer ce monstre.

Peter : Nan c'est seulement ton instinct maternel qui a refait surface. C'est normal.

Éléonore : Mais Peter…

Peter : Eli… Ils réussiront à la stoppé.

Éléonore : Tu comprends pas, c'est mon devoir de l'arrêter !" Dit-elle en larmes.

L'un de ses collègues répondit : Mais c'est du suicide ! Elle est inhumaine !

Éléonore : Si je veux la battre je dois devenir comme elle.

Peter : S'il te plait, n'en fait pas une affaire personnelle.

Éléonore : Je fais ce que JE veux !

Peter : Si tu subie ses modifications tu ne pourras plus récupérer ton corps originel.

Éléonore : Je t'en pose des questions ?!

Peter : Tu ne pourras plus avoir d'enfant…

Éléonore : J'ai déjà perdu un enfant. Cette fois ci je ne perdrais pas Red !

Peter : Même avec toutes les optimisations qu'on peut te faire c'est plus que risqué.

Éléonore : Peter ! Fais-le ! C'est un ordre !

Quelque temps plus tard Éléonore sort du centre de recherche et parti a la recherche de Red. Après de nombreuses semaines elle la trouva au pied d'une falaise entourée de nombreux cadavres.

Éléonore : Mon cœur, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Red : "Canon vulcain 30mm, blaster haute densité, avec ça tu peux percer 2m de titane. Les yeux que tu m'as offerts me permettent de voir que tu n'es pas ici pour parlementer"

Éléonore : C'est.... C'est juste la panoplie classique, et puis j'avais peur... Mais je veux que tu cesses tes activités.

Red : Non, c'est la dernière étape. J'ai bientôt fini. dit-elle en dégainant ses armes en direction d'Éléonore.

Red bondit sur Éléonore et les deux s'affrontaient de toute leurs forces.

Aucune des deux n'avais le dessus sur l'autre jusqu'au moment où Red fit un faux pas et se pris la lame d'Éléonore en plein cœur.

Éléonore : RED ! Red ! Red ! Reste avec moi, reste avec moi, je vais te soigner !

Red : C'est inutile, j'ai atteint mon objectif.

Éléonore : Quel objectif ?

Red : Ce monde brillait de mille feux, les héros et la lumière avais entièrement recouvert l'ensemble de la surface de cette planète.... Mais là où il y a de la lumière il faut aussi un part d'ombre, c'est ainsi que l'équilibre se maintient... Vous avez décidé de vouer votre vie au bonheur des autres, le malheur et le chagrin avec disparu... Mais en agissant ainsi vous étiez sur le point de rompre l'équilibre entre l'ombre et la lumière. J'ai été désigné pour rétablir l'ordre.

Éléonore : Mais pourquoi toi ? Tu étais si innocente, si belle, tu méritais de vivre dans la joie et le bonheur. Tu étais mon cœur et ma vie, je voulais t'élever comme ma fille ! Je ne veux pas de tout ça ! Je veux ton bonheur et ton sourire !

Red attrapa lentement la tête d'Éléonore, et la colla contre se poitrine.

Red : Éléonore, je suis désolé que tu aies dû subir tout ça. Je te le promets moi aussi j'aurai adoré être auprès de toi. Mais j'étais la dernière personne malheureuse au monde. En décidant d'offrir ta bonté envers moi, tu as scellé le destin de l'humanité. Mais tu n'es pas la responsable. Tu es l'une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie et tu m'as permis de revivre quelque instant chaleureux.

Éléonore : Reste avec moi… Je t'en supplie !

Red : J'ai été la personne la plus malfaisante, j'ai tué des milliers d'innocents, des milliers d'enfants, des milliers de parents... Je ne mérite plus de vivre. J'ai accompli ma mission, maintenant je souhaite de tout mon cœur que tu vives la plus belle des vies et que tu continues d'offrir cet amour à toutes les vies qui seront autour de toi.

Éléonore : Red... Pitié...

Red : Je t'aime, j'espère qu'on se retrouvera… Maman…

Éléonore : REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED !!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
